Industrial control and automation systems routinely include wireless networks that facilitate communications with a wide range of field devices (such as wireless sensors and wireless actuators). For example, the ISA100.11a standard specifies how wireless routers can form a mesh network to provide wireless service for field devices. The mesh network routes data back and forth between the field devices and a backbone network, which is often connected to a plant network through one or more gateways. The backbone network typically includes backbone routers, each of which can route data between multiple field devices and destinations on the backbone network.